Onomatopoeia
by sdonz23
Summary: Green Arrow, Connor Hawke, comes to New Gotham in search of his father's killer. He came for the Bird's help and to warn Oracle about New Gotham's new serial killer. Dinah also finds herself attracted to New Gotham's new vigilante. Completed!
1. New Gotham's new vigilante

Disclaimer: I don't own Birds of Prey or any of the other characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to Warner Bros. and DC Comics.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction story. I've had this story in my head for a while and I just wanted to finally write it out. When I was reading the BOP fan fiction I realized that none of the stories even mention Green Arrow. I also realized there are hardly any stories that have Dinah interested in a guy. I want to change all that. This story takes about a month after "Devil's Eyes." Green Arrow, Connor Hawke, comes to New Gotham in search of his father's killer. He came for the Birds help and to warn Oracle about New Gotham's new serial killer. Dinah also finds herself attracted to New Gotham's new vigilante. (Just ignore the fact that Connor has the same last name as Al Hawke because they're not related and the story has nothing to do with that).   
  
Onomatopoeia   
  
Chapter 1: New Gotham's new vigilante   
  
"So, what did Matt say last night?" Gabby asked Dinah. Yesterday Matt told Dinah that he needed to talk to her about something important.   
  
"He said he thought that we should just be friends."  
  
"I can't believe him. He just wants to be friends now? What is wrong with him? He can never make up his mind. Typical male. Are you gonna be okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll get over it. It's not like I was in love with him or anything. I think he was kind of right. Maybe it'll be better if we were just friends." Just then, their teacher walked in.   
  
"Okay, class, settle down. Because of our last lab and the stink bomb that went off in the principle's office, which I don't want to go into detail about, I will be assigning your lab partners from now on. The partner I assign you to will be your partner for the rest of the year." The class groaned. Dinah prayed Gabby would be her partner.   
  
  
  
Their teacher was done pairing them up in five minutes and Dinah was stuck with somebody who she never heard of. "Hey, at least now you won't feel uncomfortable in front of Matt," Gabby told her. The bad news was that she didn't end up with Gabby. The good news was that now Gabby was Matt's partner so now Dinah could find out what's going on inside Matt's head without using her powers. She didn't want to do that again. It didn't turn out too well last time. The other bad news was that Dinah was stuck with a guy named Connor Hawke whom she never heard of.   
  
"Who's Connor Hawke?" she asked Gabby.  
  
"Must be the new kid."  
  
"Hey," Matt greeted them.  
  
"Hey, Matt," Dinah said. She felt kind of weird in front of him now.  
  
"So, Gabby, I guess we better get to work. See you later, Dinah."  
  
Gabby leaned towards Dinah and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry. I'll get all of the information I can get out of him." Her and Matt headed off to the other end of the room.  
  
"Hey," somebody said from behind her, "I'm Connor. I think we're lab partners."  
  
He was really cute. He was tall with blond hair and blue eyes. He was kind of built and had an amazing smile. Matt was good looking but compared to Connor, he was nothing.   
  
"Hi, I'm Dinah." They worked in silence for a minute until Dinah decided to break the silence. "So, are you new here?"  
  
"Yeah, it's my first day."  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
"Star City."  
  
"Star City? Is that near Metropolis?"  
  
"Yeah, have you ever been to Metropolis?"  
  
"No, but I definitely want to go there someday. Have you ever been to Metropolis?"  
  
"Yeah, I lived there for a couple of months."  
  
"I thought you said you were from Star City."  
  
"Well, I am, sort of. It's kind of complicated. I've lived in Star City my whole life but in the past two years I've lived in Metropolis, Central City, and New York. I've been moving around a lot."  
  
"That must be kind of hard. Any reason for all the moving?"  
  
"Things have just been kind of crazy since my dad died."  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault."  
  
"I know exactly how you feel. A couple of months ago my mom died."  
  
"How are you handling it?"  
  
"It's hard sometimes. Most people wouldn't really understand."  
  
"Yeah, most people wouldn't." After that they completely ignored their lab and talked the entire time trying to get to know each other. They talked about everything. Neither of them could believe how much they had in common. They both felt completely comfortable with each other. They never wanted the period to end but it eventually did. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Connor said.  
  
"Yeah, see you tomorrow." They both headed in different directions. Dinah caught up with Gabby in the hallway. "Hey," she said.   
  
"Hey, so, do you want to get the full scoop on Matt?"   
  
"Forget about Matt. I have to tell you about my new lab partner." They both headed off to class with Dinah telling Gabby full details about Connor.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The day had finally ended. Connor thought that that final bell would never ring. It was the longest day of his life. The whole day was a drag and a complete waste of his time. He didn't see the point of going to school. He didn't know how school would help him catch a serial killer on the loose. The only reason why he even goes to school is because he knew his father would want him to. His father would want him to have a normal life.  
  
  
  
The only good thing that happened to him today was Dinah. She was his lab partner and she was incredible. She wasn't like any girl he had ever met before. She had been on his mind all day. Ever since science ended she was all that he could think about. He couldn't get her out of his head. There was something about her. God, he has to stop thinking about some girl that he just met and get back in the game. The last thing he needed right now was a distraction. But still. Whatever, right now he needed to stay focused.   
  
He headed to his aunt's apartment, went to his room, and waited impatiently for night to come. After what felt like an eternity night finally came. He opened his trunk, which had a heavy lock on it, and transformed himself into Green Arrow. He put on his costume and his mask, filled his quiver with arrows, picked up his bow, and headed into the darkness of the night, patrolling the rooftops of New Gotham.   
  
From what he saw there wasn't much crime. It looks like Huntress and Oracle were doing a good job keeping the city free from criminals. He needed to find Huntress and Oracle for help and he also needed to warn Oracle about New Gotham's newest serial killer. Connor had been tracking this guy down for the past two years. He called himself Onomatopoeia. Connor had personal issues with him. He was responsible for his father's death.  
  
All of a sudden his thoughts were interrupted. He saw a man wearing a mask running with a sack of money. Finally! He was starting to get bored. Now he could kick some ass. He shot the thug in the arm with an arrow and he screamed in pain. It slowed him down but it didn't stop him. He continued running. Connor shot another arrow at him except this time in the leg. He fell to the ground, unable to keep his balance from the tremendous pain that he felt in his leg. Even though the guy had two arrows in his body, which hurt like hell, he wouldn't give up without a fight. He tried with all of his might to get up and succeeded. He started charging at Connor and tried to attack him. Connor knocked him out with one blow. All of a sudden Connor heard somebody coming, who he assumed were cops, and headed back into the darkness hoping to ruin another criminal's day.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Helena found the thug that she had been chasing and was confused. The guy was knocked out with an arrow in his arm and leg. "Oracle, are you there?"  
  
::I'm here, Huntress. What's the problem?::  
  
"I found the guy that I was chasing and he's knocked out with an arrow in his arm and leg."  
  
::That's strange. Come back to the Clock Tower.::  
  
"I'm on my way."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hey, Barbara."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Huntress found the guy that she was chasing knocked out with an arrow in his arm and leg."  
  
"That's weird. Any ideas on how that happened?"  
  
"Well, there was a vigilante from Star City who used arrows to fight. He went by the name Green Arrow."  
  
"Do you think he's in New Gotham?"  
  
"I don't know. It's impossible because he died two years ago."  
  
"Well, this won't be the first time somebody came back from the dead," she was referring to the time Lady Shiva came back to get revenge on Barbara.  
  
"I highly doubt that Oliver Queen's ghost has come back to haunt us."  
  
"Then who do you think it could be?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Could somebody else have become Green Arrow after he died?"  
  
"It's possible but I don't know who it could be. He used to have a sidekick named Speedy but he's a different superhero now so it can't be him. Ollie never had any kids and he didn't have any family so I don't know. Anybody could have became Green Arrow after he died."  
  
"I guess we'll find out soon enough."  
  
"Hopefully. We need to find out who this person is and why they're here. Superheroes don't just come to other cities just for a friendly visit. It's usually for a work related issue. We need to find out why this person's here and who they are fast, before it's too late."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
So, what do you think so far? Is it good? Is it bad? Please review. I'll add the next chapter soon. 


	2. Green Arrow turns up again

Chapter 2: Green Arrow turns up again  
  
Dinah entered her science classroom. It was the only period she was looking forward to today. She was looking forward to seeing Connor again. That's probably going to be the best part of her day. She wished Barbara had let her skip school so they could figure out this whole Green Arrow mess, but she knew Barbara would never let her skip school for that. She wanted to solve this mystery with Helena and Barbara. If Green Arrow was here then it must be for an important reason. If she only knew who he was.  
  
"Hey," Connor greeted her.  
  
"Hi." He looked really tired today. He had bags under his eyes and his eyes were kind of red. He looked like he had been up the entire night. His hair was also kind of messed up like he had just woken up. He looked like he was really worn out. "Are you feeling okay? You don't look so good."  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired. I had a long night." Dinah wondered what he could be doing at night that could make him so tired. Dinah yawned. She had been up half the night with Helena and Barbara trying to figure out their Green Arrow problem.  
  
"Are you okay? You looked kind of tired too."  
  
"I'm fine. I just had a lot of stuff to do last night. I had a lot of homework."  
  
"So… Do you have any plans for the weekend?" Dinah knew she couldn't tell him what she was really doing over the weekend. She couldn't tell him that she was going to try and figure out why a vigilante from Star City is in New Gotham and that she had to try to figure out who they are so that her, Barbara, and Helena can stop whatever new crime that was going to happen.   
  
"I don't know. I'll probably just catch a movie. What are you doing?"   
  
"Same. I'll probably just go see a movie or something." Now it started, the lying. The lying was the thing that she was not looking forward to. Since she was a superhero she often had to lie. She wished she didn't have to lie to him but she knew she had to. Maybe one day, a while from now, when they've known each other for a long time, she'll be able to trust him and tell him her secret and she won't have to lie to him anymore. But that'll be in the future. For now, she had to lie to him just like she did to everybody else.   
  
* * * * *  
  
Two days later   
  
  
  
Helena was patrolling New Gotham to see if she could kick anybody's ass. So far it had been a slow night. Just a couple of muggers and a bank robbery. The only unusual thing that happened tonight was that she found another guy knocked out with an arrow in his hand. Their mysterious Green Arrow had turned up again.   
  
  
  
They still didn't know who it was and Barbara and Dinah were back at the Clock Tower trying to figure it out. The good news is that they think they know why he's here. The bad news is the reason why he's here. For the past couple of days there had been a large number of homicides and so far they didn't have any clue who was causing them. Barbara checked some stuff out and realized that the same type of murders had occurred in Star City about two years ago. The new Green Arrow was probably here to catch the killer.   
  
::Huntress, do you copy?::  
  
"Yeah, I'm here. What's up?"  
  
::Reese triggered the bat ring. He's near the harbor. Another victim has turned up.::  
  
"Okay, I'm on my way."   
  
* * * * *   
  
Detective Jesse Reese waited in the darkness for Helena to arrive. Ever since Harley had taken over the Clock Tower the two of them had gotten pretty close. She finally started to allow herself to open up to him and they have been dating for the past month. Suddenly, Helena appeared in front of him. "Hey."  
  
"Hi." They gave each other a quick kiss.  
  
"So, what do we have?"  
  
"A male victim in his thirties with a bullet wound to the head. He's the third one this week. We still can't figure out what the victims have in common."  
  
"Okay, Oracle and I will check it out. We still don't know what they have in common either. They weren't meta humans and so far we haven't found any similarities between the victims." Helena looked really tired like she hadn't gotten any sleep in days. Usually she didn't but she looked more tired than usual.  
  
"Are you okay? You look more stressed out than usual."  
  
"That's because I am. Long story short, a vigilante from Star City who died two years ago is in New Gotham and we don't know why they're here or who they are. We've been working like crazy. We think that maybe he's here because of the homicides. Hopefully, they're not the one who's causing them. Anyway, I have to head back. We have a lot of work to do. Tell me if you find anything else."  
  
"Okay, I will. Hopefully next time I see you it won't be over a dead body."  
  
"Hopefully." They kissed each other goodbye and Helena headed off into the darkness.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Huntress was kicking some mugger's ass when Oracle's voice was heard over her com system. ::Huntress, do you copy?::  
  
"Yeah, but I'm kind of in the middle of something." She gave the guy a round house kick, punched him in the face, and then threw him against the wall where he finally lay unconscious. "Okay, I'm done now. What's up?"  
  
::I've found a similarity between the victims.::  
  
"Okay, which is what?"  
  
::All the victims had at least one time in their life had a job helping people. The first victim used to be in the army, the second was a retired police officer, and the third was a security guard.::  
  
"So, you think that's the killer's motive?"  
  
::It's the only similarity I've found so far between the victims.::  
  
"Okay, tell Reese to be careful. If there's a guy out there killing cops then Reese is in danger."  
  
::I've already called him. He's already told everybody at the station.::  
  
"Okay, well at least now we have a motive." Oracle paused for a moment.  
  
:: Huntress, there's a robbery at Frank's Jewels on 24th Street.::  
  
"Okay, I'm on it." She jumped over a couple of rooftops until she finally reached Frank's Jewels. She went in and caught the thugs by surprise. "Hey, boys. You wanna play?" She gave the first thug a right hook and then kicked him. He got up and tried to attack her. She kicked him in the stomach and then threw him against the wall.   
  
  
  
The second thug was easier. She hit him in the jaw, which was made of glass, and knocked him out with two more blows to the face. The third thug attacked her from behind and she was having a little difficulty with him. His hands wrapped around her throat and he started choking her. Everything started to go black until an arrow came out of nowhere and hit him in the arm.   
  
  
  
The pain in his arm forced him to loosen his grip and Helena was able to get out of his grasp. She punched him in the face, causing him to fall back, and a blonde kid with a mask on kicked him in the back. The thug turned around to face his new attacker and the kid kicked him in the stomach and gave him a hard blow to the face which knocked him out. "Are you the Huntress?" the blond kid asked her.  
  
"That depends, who's asking?"  
  
"My name's Connor Hawke, I'm Green Arrow. I'm Oliver Queen, the original Green Arrow's, son. I've been looking for you for days. I have information about the recent homicides. I need to speak with Oracle immediately."  
  
"Oracle, I've found our mysterious Green Arrow. He said his name is Connor Hawke, he's Oliver Queen's son, and now the current Green Arrow. He also said he has information on the recent homicides."   
  
::Bring him up to the Clock Tower::  
  
* * * * *  
  
Barbara waited impatiently for Helena to arrive with Green Arrow. From what Helena told her, Green Arrow's story was plausible. She put in the name Connor Hawke in her database and he was indeed Ollie's son. She couldn't believe Ollie had a son. She couldn't believe he never told her. That doesn't matter now. What does matter is that this guy has information on the homicides and he could be helpful.   
  
  
  
Suddenly the elevator doors opened and Helena walked in with Green Arrow. "Green Arrow, it's nice to meet you. I'm Oracle." They shook hands and he removed his mask, not seeing the point in wearing it right now.   
  
"Just call me Connor. I'm not too big on the whole separate identity thing."  
  
"Okay then, Connor, Huntress told me you have information on the recent homicides." He was about to answer her when Dinah came out of the training room and came in to join them.  
  
"You must be our mysterious Green Arrow. Hi, I'm-" She stopped dead in her tracks as soon as she saw Green Arrow's face. "Connor?"  
  
"Dinah?" 


	3. Truths are revealed

Author's Note: I read my reviews and some people are confused. They think that Dinah and Connor are brother and sister. All I can say is keep reading and you'll find out soon enough.  
  
Chapter 3: Truths are revealed  
  
"Connor?"  
  
"Dinah?" They were both in total and complete shock. Dinah stared at him and couldn't believe that her lab partner was a superhero. Connor was Green Arrow. The entire time she was worrying about lying to him when he was lying to her all along.   
  
How could she have been so stupid? How could she not have put the facts together. Her new lab partner shows up the same time Green Arrow does. He said he was from Star City and so was Green Arrow. God, how could she not have put the pieces together. Her little crush on him had distracted her from doing her job.   
  
"Connor, you're a superhero? You're Green Arrow?"   
  
"Dinah, you're a superhero? You know Oracle and Huntress?"  
  
"Okay, how do you two know each other?" Helena asked them since Helena and Barbara had no idea what was going on.  
  
"Guys, meet my lab partner, Connor Hawke."  
  
"Your lab partner?" Nobody really knew how to react. So many thoughts and emotions were going through Dinah's head right now, she just couldn't handle all of them. She was feeling angry, shocked, and confused. She didn't know how to feel.  
  
"Why don't we leave you two alone for a minute," Barbara said. She felt like they needed to work some things out. Helena and Barbara left the room leaving Dinah and Connor alone. Right now Dinah didn't know how to feel. She didn't know what to say. Neither of them did. Both of them being superheroes was the last thing on both their minds. The thought never occurred to either of them. Connor finally broke the silence between them.  
  
"Wow, I never thought this was how you spent your nights too. I never thought we were this much alike."  
  
"Neither did I. How long have you been Green Arrow?"  
  
"For about two years. How long have you been a superhero?"  
  
"For a couple of months."  
  
"Wow, you seriously were the last person I expected to see here."  
  
"You were the last person I expected to be Green Arrow." There was another moment of silence between them.  
  
"Okay, this is too weird," Connor said. "Am I the only one feeling really awkward?"  
  
"No, you're not."  
  
"You know, even though I'm Green Arrow and you're a superhero it doesn't mean we still can't be friends, right? At least now the truth is out and we don't have to keep this massive secret from each other."  
  
"Yeah, at least now we don't have to lie to each other."   
  
"So, how's that science lab coming along?" he asked her. She laughed. She couldn't believe he brought up their lab at a time like this but she knew why he did it. Neither of them knew how to react. He was just trying to lower the tension between them right now.  
  
"It's coming along great. We might get a B if we start working on it tomorrow." They both smiled at each other. Maybe this will be a good thing. Now she can be completely honest with him and he can be completely honest with her. They won't have to hide anything. Now they can share both their lives with each other.  
  
"So, are you a meta human like Huntress?" She knew he was going to ask her that. He probably had been dying to ask her that question.  
  
"Yeah, I am."  
  
"What are your powers?"  
  
"I have telekinesis and when I touch somebody I can read their minds."  
  
"Cool. So you obviously never did the mind reading thing to me, huh?"  
  
"No, if I did then we wouldn't be in this position now."  
  
"Well, at least the truth is out." he told her. Helena and Barbara entered the room again.  
  
"Okay, is everything alright between you two?" Barbara ask them.  
  
"Yeah, everything's fine," Dinah told her.  
  
"Okay, now that we all said 'hi,' Connor can you please tell us about the homicides," Helena said.  
  
"Oh, right. Well, as you already know my father, Oliver Queen, was Green Arrow. I never knew who he was until about three years ago. I found him in Star City and I told him I was his son. After that he wanted to be a better father to me. I went to live with him and everything was great except when he disappeared at night. It didn't take me long to figure everything out.   
  
"After the truth was revealed, he taught me everything he knew. How to fight, how to use a bow and arrow, everything. Anyway, about two years ago a new killer came to Star City. Ollie knew it was serious and he didn't want to make me worried so he didn't tell me all the details. One night I came home and he was dead. It was that night that I found everything out.   
  
"A criminal named Onomatopoeia killed my father and was responsible for the recent homicides. His motives were always the same. He killed humans who had at least one time in their life had had a job that helped people. Like a police officer for example. Anyway, he just killed those people for fun sort of. He killed them until he got to his target. His target two years ago was my father. His targets are superheroes who don't have any powers. Ollie didn't have any powers so of course Onomatopoeia wanted him dead.   
  
"Ever since my father died I've taken up his mantle and I swore that I would catch his killer. I've been tracking this guy down for the past two years. I've chased him in Central City, Metropolis, and New York. I've worked with other superheroes for help like the Flash, Superman, and Green Lantern. He got away every time. I'm hoping that I'll catch him this time in New Gotham with your help.   
  
"I also think I know who his next target is. I have reason to believe that he's going after you, Oracle. Now, I don't know for sure but this city doesn't have any other super heroes and you don't have any powers. I'm just saying that you should be careful until we catch him."  
  
"Thank you, I appreciate that ,Connor, but I don't think he's going to get close to me."  
  
"I know. From what Ollie told me about you, you are a great crime fighter but if this guy could get Ollie than he can get anybody. I just think you should be careful that's all."  
  
"Okay, I will be. Well, at least now we know who the killer is and what his motives are. Right now we need to figure out how to stop him before it's too late." 


	4. Skipping

Chapter 4: Skipping  
  
It was science again and Dinah thought that it was going to be a very interesting period. So many things happened last night between her and Connor. So many things happened last night in general. It had been a very interesting evening. She was still trying to let all sink in.   
  
  
  
The entire time her and Connor were just talking, trying to get to know each other again. They talked about both their lives. He told her about his life as Green Arrow and how hard it was for him when his dad died. She told him about how she came to New Gotham and how she later found out who her mom was and how she died. They talked about everything because now they can share both their lives with one another. Finding out about the real Connor made her like him even more. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard his voice. "Hey."  
  
"Hi." They smiled at each other. They were both so relieved that now they didn't have to hide any secrets.   
  
"We had a very interesting evening," he told her.  
  
"Yeah, we did. Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Ask me anything you want. We don't have any secrets to hide anymore."  
  
"Is it hard?"  
  
"Is what hard?"  
  
"Being Green Arrow. I mean, I've had Barbara and Helena this entire time so there's always somebody there to help me. If I'm in a jam I know Barbara and Helena would get me out of it. You don't really have anybody for that, you work alone."  
  
"Well, sometimes it can be pretty hard. Other times it's not so hard. Right before Ollie left he taught me everything he knew. I just remember what he taught me and try to keep his memory alive by being Green Arrow. You just have to remember why you're doing this. It's all worth it in the end."  
  
"You're father meant a lot to you, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, he did. That's why I have to stop Onomatopoeia." Connor yawned. He had been up all night working.  
  
"You know, you need to take a break. All you do is work. I should take you to No Man's Land."  
  
"No Man's Land? What's that?"  
  
"It's this meta human only bar. It's awesome. Me, Helena, and Barbara go there all the time."  
  
"Cool, I should check it out some time. Do you think I'll be able to get in? I'm not a meta."  
  
"Gibson will let you in. You're a crime fighter and you know Helena. Crime fighters and friends of Helena Kyle are always welcome."  
  
"Cool, do you want to go after school?"  
  
"Can't, I have a serial killer to catch."  
  
"Oh, right, right, the serial killer. Almost forgot about him." She smiled. She knew he didn't forget about catching the guy who killed his father. "Do you want to just go during a free period?"  
  
"Okay, why not? When do you have a free?"  
  
"I have one sixth period."  
  
"Sorry, I have one fifth period. I guess we'll just have to go some other time."  
  
"Oh well. I think we should get started on this lab, I don't want to fail," he said changing the subject. From the look on his face, Dinah knew that he wasn't going to forget about No Man's Land that easily.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Dinah was in the cafeteria during her free period with Gabby and Matt. She heard a voice from behind her. "Hey, Dinah." It was Connor.  
  
"Oh, hey, Connor. I thought you said you didn't have a free this period."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Then why are you here?"  
  
"Oh come on, Dinah, you know why I'm here."  
  
"No, no way. I am not letting you skip school. I am not in the mood for a lecture from Barbara."  
  
"Oh, come on, you know I'm not a patient person and you know I'm really not into this whole school thing. I have much more important things to do and I'm not going to pass up a great opportunity just because I have school."  
  
"Connor, if I take you, we'll get caught or Gibson will rat us out for some reason."  
  
"Oh, come on, Dinah, you know you want to."  
  
"I tried skipping class to go there on my first day of school and it didn't turn out too well. I don't want to relive that experience."  
  
"Fine, you're obviously not going to show me where it is."  
  
"That's right, I'm not."  
  
"Fine, I'll just get the info out of Helena."  
  
"She's not going to tell you."  
  
"Well, I'll at least try and if worse comes to worse, I'll look it up in the Yellow Pages."  
  
"You're hopeless. Just go but I'm not going with you."  
  
"Fine, but it's your last chance."  
  
"Goodbye, Connor."  
  
"Okay, fine. I'll see you later. Bye." He left the cafeteria.  
  
"Who was that?" Gabby asked her.   
  
"Oh, that was Connor. He's my lab partner."  
  
"You mean that guy you were telling me about? You're right he is cute." Matt has had a jealous look on his face ever since Connor came up to her.  
  
"So, do you want to go to a movie tonight?" Matt asked her.  
  
"Sorry, I can't. I was going to do something with Connor."  
  
"Really," Gabby seemed very interested. "Like what?"  
  
"We were going to work on our lab," she lied. "Nothing exciting." The jealous look on Matt's face didn't leave.   
  
"Well, do you want to do something tomorrow?" he asked her.   
  
"Sorry, I'm really busy all week."  
  
"Oh, okay. Well, I have to go. I was supposed to talk to Mrs. Donaldson about my math test. I'll see you guys later." He walked out of the cafeteria leaving Gabby and Dinah alone.  
  
"Wow, somebody's jealous." Gabby told her.  
  
"What? Why would Matt be jealous?"  
  
"Because you have a new guy in your life. All week while I've been working with him in science, the only thing he can talk about is you. All week while I've been trying to get a good grade, I have to force his eyes away from looking at you so we could focus on our lab. I keep telling him he's jealous but he's not listening to me. If you ask me, I think he doesn't want to be just friends anymore."  
  
"And you decided to tell me this now?"  
  
"Well, you seemed really happy when you talked about Connor and I didn't want to make your life complicated."  
  
"Great, I have so much stuff to worry about this week."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Connor got the information out of Helena after about a half an hour of bugging her. He went in the elevator and headed towards the bar. "Hi, I haven't seen you around here before," the bartender told him. "I'm Gibson, what can I get you?"  
  
"Uh, a soda will be great. I'm Connor by the way. Connor Hawke."  
  
"Connor Hawke? Why does that name sound familiar?"  
  
"I'm a friend of Dinah's."  
  
"Oh, you know Dinah?"  
  
"Yeah, we're working together on a case."  
  
"Wait a minute. You're Green Arrow."  
  
"Yeah, I am."  
  
"Helena told me about you. She was asking me if I knew who the new Green Arrow was a couple of days ago. She came by earlier today to have a drink. She said they finally solved their little mystery." Gibson handed him a glass of soda.  
  
"Thanks," he said right before he took a drink out of it.  
  
"You're Oliver Queen's son right?"  
  
"Yeah, I am."  
  
"You're father was a great man. He helped solve some of the biggest criminal cases. One time he even helped Batman capture a group of drug dealers here. Your father also worked a lot with the Black Canary."  
  
"Really? Dinah's mother?"  
  
"Yeah, they worked together a lot. They even used to date."  
  
"My father dated Dinah's mother?"  
  
"Yeah, it's a small world huh?" Connor finished his soda.  
  
"Thanks for the soda. I gotta get back to class."  
  
"You're cutting school? Dinah did that on her first day."  
  
"I know. It's really freaky how much alike we are."  
  
"Before going back to class, do you want to play a game of pool?"  
  
"Sure, why not." Connor played pool with Gibson for about fifteen minutes. Gibson told him all kinds of things about his father and the Black Canary that he never knew before.  
  
"Connor, what are you doing here?" he heard a voice from behind him say. He turned around and it was Barbara.  
  
"Oh, Barbara, hi. It's funny how I ran into you here."  
  
"Don't you have school?"  
  
"Don't you have school?"  
  
"I don't have a class this period but I know you do."  
  
"I know, sorry. Dinah just told me about this place and I just wanted to see it myself."  
  
"You could have came here after school."  
  
"Well, I'm not a very patient person."  
  
"Connor, you know you have to stay in school."  
  
"I know, sorry it won't happen again. I just don't see the point in going to school sometimes. I don't see how school will help me catch a serial killer."  
  
"You go to school so you can have a normal life. It's what your father would have wanted."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"Look, I have to talk to Gibson. When I leave I better see your face when I'm walking down the hall."  
  
"You will, I promise."  
  
"Good, let's hope this doesn't happen again." Connor walked towards the elevator so he could head back to school.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Barbara walked out of No Man's Land when she was done talking to Gibson. She started heading back to the school. She couldn't believe Connor tried to skip. Him and Dinah were too much alike. They were perfect for each other. Barbara walked into the school building. What she was unaware of was that all day somebody had been following her, watching her every move, waiting for the perfect opportunity to finally make a move and get his next target.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Next chapter you'll finally get the answer to the question you've all been waiting for. Are Dinah and Connor brother and sister? You'll find out next chapter. 


	5. Are you my brother?

Chapter 5: Are you my brother?  
  
Connor was heading to the Clock Tower. The only thing that had been on his mind all day was Dinah. He usually didn't think about girls that much at all. Now that he thought about it, he never even asked a girl out before. For some reason, Dinah just seemed different from all of the girls he met before and not just because she was a meta human. They just had so much in common. They both had suffered a loss in their life before. They were both vigilantes. They could just relate to one another. He's never felt like this about any girl before but there was one thing that had been bugging him all day and he hoped that this wasn't the reason why he felt  
  
that Dinah was different. Connor walked into the Clock Tower. He was greeted by Alfred.   
  
"Hello, Mr. Connor. How are you doing today?"  
  
"I'm doing just fine, Alfred. Thanks for asking." He spotted Dinah and went up to her. "Hey, Dinah."  
  
"Hey, Connor. Barbara told me she caught you skipping school when she went to No Man's Land."  
  
"Yeah, you were right. I got caught."  
  
"I told you not to go."  
  
"Well, it was worth it. I met Gibson. He's seems like a pretty cool guy. He knows a lot about my father."  
  
"Yeah, that's because his power is to remember everything."  
  
"That's kind of an annoying gift."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"You know, he told me our parents used to date."  
  
"They did? Really?"  
  
"I was just as surprised as you."  
  
"Well, that's kind of weird."  
  
"Yeah, I know."   
  
"Hey, let's go bug Barbara." They both went downstairs and headed towards her.   
  
"Hey, Barbara, how come you didn't tell us that our parents used to date?" Dinah asked her.  
  
"How did you find that out?"  
  
"Gibson told me," Connor said.  
  
"Come on, why didn't you tell us?" Dinah asked her.  
  
"Well, it never came up."  
  
"So, you were just waiting for us to ask you, out of the blue, if our parents dated."  
  
"I just didn't feel like bringing it up. After they broke up, their relationship was kind of rocky."  
  
"Can I just ask you something because this has kind of been bugging me all day," Connor said.  
  
"Sure, what is it?"  
  
"Is it possible that Dinah and I are brother and sister?" That thought hadn't even crossed Dinah's mind. Just thinking that she could be related to Connor made her sick because of the way that she felt about him. He couldn't be her brother. Could he? Were the feelings that she had for him the feelings somebody would have for their brother? Did she think of him as a brother?  
  
"Well, I don't know. It could be possible. I can take a DNA test if you two want to find out for sure."   
  
"Yeah, I want to know. I want to know if I have a sister or not." Dinah wasn't sure if she wanted to go through with it. She needed to know if Connor was her brother but what if he did turn out to be her brother? That would be kind of weird. Well, at least the good news will be that she had a brother. Either way, she still needed to know the truth. She needed to know.  
  
"Yeah, I need to know too," she told Barbara.  
  
Barbara took a sample of their DNA. She told them that it would take a couple of hours until she got results. They were both kind of nervous. They didn't know what to expect. She didn't know if Connor being her brother would be a good thing or a bad thing. "Hey," she said to him. "So, what do you think about the whole situation?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm kind of nervous. I mean what if you are my sister? It would be pretty cool but it would also be kind of weird. It's not that I don't like you or anything, I just didn't think you were my half sister."  
  
"I'm kind of nervous too. I mean, the first time I saw you I didn't think you were my half brother."  
  
"Well, whatever happens, happens. If we're related that's great. If we're not then we can still be friends. Either way we're still friends except we might share the same DNA. It's nothing to really be nervous about."   
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. We shouldn't be nervous." They had been waiting for a couple of hours when Barbara finally came up to them.   
  
"Okay, I got the results."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And you're not related."  
  
"Oh, okay." Dinah said. In a way she was kind of relieved. She didn't know what was going through Connor's head.  
  
"Well, we may not share the same DNA but we're still friends, right?" he told her.  
  
"Yeah," Dinah smiled. She thought that if Connor was her brother than that would be way too weird. At least now she knew she didn't think of him as a brother. Her feelings for him were real.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
So, there's you're answer. They're not related. What did you think? Did you think it was good? Did you think it was bad? Please review. 


	6. Love triangle

Chapter 6: Love triangle  
  
Connor and Dinah were in science laughing about what happened yesterday. They couldn't believe they thought that they were brother and sister. Now, the idea just seemed hilarious to them. On the other end of the classroom, Matt and Gabby were working on their lab. "Matt? Matt? Hello, earth to Matt." She waved her hand in front of his face. "Are you there?"  
  
"What? Did you say something?"  
  
"Jeez, stop staring at Dinah and start working on this. I don't want to fail," Gabby told him.  
  
"I was not staring at Dinah."  
  
"Oh come on. You couldn't have been more obvious. Just because you're jealous that Dinah's paying attention to some guy, who's not you, it doesn't mean that we should fail this lab."  
  
"I am not jealous."  
  
"Yes, you are. You haven't been able to take your eyes off of them all week. Just admit it to yourself already."  
  
"Okay, fine. I admit it. I'm jealous. It doesn't matter anyway. I was the one who just wanted to be friends, remember. I can't just change my mind now. Whatever, let's just finish this lab." Even as they were going over the answer to question number five he kept looking at Dinah. Gabby noticed this.  
  
"Okay, that's it. Just go over there and talk to her," she told him.  
  
"And what do I say, I changed my mind and I think we should be more than friends now."  
  
"If you don't go over there and talk to her than I will."  
  
"Okay, fine. I'll go talk to her." He walked over towards Dinah and Connor.   
  
"Hey, Connor, Matt's heading in our direction. We can't talk about what happened yesterday in front of him." Dinah said.  
  
"Hey, Dinah."  
  
"Hey, Matt. Oh, Matt, this is Connor. Connor, this is Matt." They both said hi to each other.  
  
"So, how's the lab coming along?" Matt asked them.  
  
"Fine." she responded.  
  
"That's good." Connor was working on the lab when Matt distracted him.  
  
"Ow. Damn it." he said. His exacto knife had made contact with his finger. "I cut my finger. I'll be right back," he told them.   
  
After Connor had left, Matt finally said something. "Listen, Dinah, I've been wanting to talk to you."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"You know how I said I just wanted to be friends. Well, I was thinking that maybe I was wrong. I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to do something later and have that first date." She couldn't believe what she just heard. Matt had just asked her out. She had been wanting him to ask her out for the longest time. She thought she would say yes in a heart beat but something stopped her. Connor.   
  
She liked Matt. She liked him a lot but she liked Connor more. She had such a great relationship with him and they could just understand each other. They had so much in common. It's not everyday you meet a crime fighter like Connor. But she didn't know how he felt about her. At least she knew how Matt felt. She has no idea what's going inside Connor's head and she's not going to take the short cut by using her powers on him. He probably thought of her like a sister. How else could he have come up with the crazy idea that they might be related. But still. Even if he did feel that way, she couldn't deny her feelings for him.   
  
"Wow, Matt, I wasn't expecting that. I'd love to but."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"There's sort of somebody else."  
  
"I thought so. Connor right?"  
  
"Matt, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay. I understand. I hope we can still be friends."  
  
"We'll always be friends."  
  
"Okay, well, I just wanted to ask you that. I have to finish my lab. I'll see you later. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Matt left and Connor came back.  
  
"Hey, what was that about?" he asked her.  
  
"Matt asked me out."  
  
"Really?" Connor had a jealous tone in his voice. "What did you say?"  
  
"I said no. I didn't really feel like it was the right time."  
  
"Oh, okay. Hey let's finish this lab," He said changing the subject. He couldn't hide the sound of relief in his voice. When Dinah looked into his eyes she knew she had made the right decision. 


	7. Taken

Chapter 7: Taken  
  
  
  
Connor was in the Clock Tower when he heard an alarming sound coming from Barbara's computers.  
  
"What is that?" he asked Dinah.  
  
"Reese triggered the bat ring."  
  
"Who triggered the what?"  
  
"Helena, Reese is on Main Street. Another victim has turned up," Barbara said. "I think Dinah and Connor should come along."  
  
"Hey, Dinah, do you mind telling me who Reese is."  
  
"He's this detective from New Gotham PD. We've known him for a couple of months. He helped us bring down Harley. Anyway, him and Helena have been dating for about a month. He's also helping us with the Onomatopoeia case."  
  
"Okay, well, I think we better get into costume."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Outside the Clock Tower in the darkness, a figure saw the three crime fighters leave. He had been waiting patiently for days for the perfect opportunity. It had finally come. He headed towards the Clock Tower ready to get his next target.   
  
* * * * *  
  
Reese triggered the bat ring and was waiting for Helena to show up. He heard a voice from behind him. "Hey, missed me?" He turned around and saw Helena, Dinah, and some guy he's never seen before.   
  
"Hey," he said and kissed her.   
  
"So, who's the victim?" She asked him.  
  
"A male, used to be in the Navy, with a bullet wound to the head. Do you mind telling me who this is?" he asked pointing to Connor.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Reese this is Connor Hawke, aka, Green Arrow. He's a vigilante from Star City. He's here to help us on the Onomatopoeia case."  
  
"Hi, nice to me you," Connor said.  
  
"You too."  
  
"Hey, we have to go. We have a serial killer to catch. I'll see you later," she told him. Her and Reese kissed passionately while Connor and Dinah rolled their eyes. For the rest of the night they were on sweeps.   
  
* * * * *  
  
Barbara was in the Clock Tower while Helena, Dinah, and Connor were on sweeps. She heard the elevator doors open. "Alfred, is that you?" There was no answer. She thought it was probably just her imagination since she hadn't gotten any sleep in days.   
  
She continued to do her work when she felt a presence behind her. She turned around but there was nobody there. "Get a grip, Barbara. You need to get some sleep," she said to herself. She went to take a drink of coffee but accidentally knocked it over and the cup came into contact with the floor. "Dammit."   
  
"Shatter," she heard a voice from behind her say. She spun around and stared at Onomatopoeia. He charged at her. She punched him in the face and broke his nose. It stopped him for a second but only a second. Barbara headed towards her computer trying to contact Helena. He got in front of her and stopped her from doing so. She reached for a stapler on her desk and hit him in the head with it, causing him to back away. She reached for her computer. "Huntress! Huntress, get back to the Clock Tower. He's-" She was cut off as Onomatopoeia fired a gun at her.   
  
"Blam," he said. Luckily for her it was just a tranquilizer but that will be the last of her luck today.   
  
* * * * *  
  
They had found three muggers in an alley. Helena was busy with her guy, kicking him hard in the ribs. She jumped over him, and punched him in the face and broke his nose. She kicked him one more time in the chest and sent him flying through the air, and he hit the wall.   
  
  
  
Connor was having a little more difficulty with his thug since he didn't have any powers like Huntress. He shot him in the hand with an arrow, causing him to drop his knife, and punched him hard in the mouth, which caused a tooth to fly out. He then punched him in the stomach and then the chest. He kicked him in the shoulder and then the face which finally knocked him out.   
  
  
  
Dinah's guy was easier. She kicked him in the ribs and then the stomach. When he tried to attack her again, she used her telekinesis to send him flying against the wall. "Very impressive," Connor told her. He was amazed every time he saw her do that.  
  
"Thanks. You weren't too bad yourself."  
  
"Thanks, but what I did was nothing compared to telekinesis."  
  
"Yeah, but it was still pretty cool. You have to show me how to do that one of these days."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Fight with a bow and arrow. Is it hard to do?"  
  
"It's hard at first, but once you get the hang of it, it's pretty easy. I'll show you how to do it sometime if you want me to."  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
::Huntress! Huntress! Get back to the Clock Tower. He's-::  
  
"What? Who's what? Oracle? Oracle? Okay, guys, stop flirting, and let's head back." Helena told them. Connor blushed. Was he flirting with her? He didn't even realize it. "Oracle? Oracle, are you there? Guys, she's not answering. I have a bad feeling. Let's get back there right away."  
  
* * * * *  
  
They returned to the Clock Tower. When they walked in, the place was totally trashed. "Barbara?" Helena said panicking. "Barbara where are you? What happened here?" They were searching the Clock Tower for her when Connor found something.  
  
"What's this?" he asked pointing to a piece of paper near Barbara's computers. He picked it up and read it out loud. "Green Arrow, I've captured Oracle. If you ever want to see her again, face me, alone. It's signed by Onomatopoeia. Barbara's location is on the back of it."  
  
"Oh my god, he has Barbara. What are we going to do?" Dinah said panicking.  
  
"We'll do as he says. I'm going to face him alone." Connor said.  
  
"What? Are you crazy? It's a trap," she told him.  
  
"If I don't go then Barbara's as good as dead. I have to go. I'm not going to let her die because of me. Ever since my father died, Onomatopoeia has wanted me dead too. I chase him in all the cities he goes to, trying to stop him, and save an innocent life, so I could finally stop the man who killed my father. Every time he plays with my mind trying to make me finally break down. When he's done with the murders, he kidnaps a superhero that doesn't have any powers, and holds them captive until he finally kills them. Every time I try to stop him and I'm always too late and somebody else dies because of me. I'm not letting him get away this time. I'm not letting Barbara die, and I'm not putting you two in danger. If he wants me, he's gonna get me. I have to go alone. It's the only way."  
  
"Connor, this is crazy. If we're going to save Barbara, we have to do it together. You can't go alone. He'll kill you." Dinah told him.  
  
"Dinah's right, Connor, you're going to get yourself killed," Helena said.   
  
"Well, it's either Barbara's life or mine and I've already decided. I'm going to face him, alone, and you can't stop me."  
  
"Connor, stop acting crazy. You're putting Barbara's life and your life at risk."  
  
"If I go alone, then I might be able to save her."  
  
"Connor, you're not going without us," Dinah told him. "I'm not going to let you or Barbara die," she said. Tears rolled down her face. She put her hand on his shoulder. When Connor looked into her eyes he knew the last thing he wanted to do was to hurt her but he wasn't going to let her, or Barbara, or Helena die because of him. He knew he was going to regret what he was about to do but he knew he had to do it. It was the only way.   
  
"You're right. I'm acting crazy. Just give me a minute to get my head straight."  
  
"Okay, I'll give you a minute and then we can figure this whole thing out."  
  
"Okay." He headed upstairs alone, where nobody could see him. He still had the note in his hand. He put it in his pocket so they wouldn't know where to find him. He reached into his quiver and pulled out a trick arrow. He knew one day he was going to need this.   
  
He found his gas mask and was hoping he wouldn't regret what he was about to do. He put the end of the arrow to his bow, pulled back, and fired. The arrow landed where Dinah and Helena were and gas started to seep out of it. They were knocked out in a matter of seconds. Connor ran out of the Clock Tower and was ready to face his father's killer.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Next chapter: Blam! The stunning conclusion of Onomatopoeia. 


	8. Blam!

Chapter 8: Blam!  
  
Dinah woke up with a splitting headache. "What happened?"  
  
"You're boyfriend used a trick arrow on us and knocked us out. I think I have a pretty good idea as to where he went. He went to get Barbara without us."  
  
"He's not my boyfriend. Don't worry we'll get Barbara."  
  
"How are we going to get Barbara? We have no idea where she is."  
  
"Yes we do."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I didn't think Connor was going to let it go, so before he knocked us out, I put a tracking devise on him."  
  
"Good thinking."  
  
"I learn from the best. All we have to do is trace the signal and then we can save Barbara and him." She headed to the computers and started typing like crazy.  
  
"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"  
  
"Yeah, Barbara started to show me how to do some of this stuff. He's at an abandoned warehouse on 54th Street."  
  
"Good job. Let's get there before it's too late."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Connor entered the warehouse. Right now the only thing he wanted was to kill Onomatopoeia. He's has put him through so much pain. This creep deserves to die. He didn't care about the no kill policy. He didn't care that superheroes didn't kill. All he cared about is what he wanted and the only thing he wanted was to kill Onomatopoeia.   
  
Connor was searching throughout the warehouse trying to find either Barbara or Onomatopoeia. He found a locked door and smashed it open. Inside was Barbara tied up with tape over her mouth. "Barbara, thank god I found you!" He removed the tape from her mouth.   
  
"Connor get out of here! It's a trap!" Suddenly the door closed on him. He tried to shove it open but it was locked.   
  
"Slam." He turned around and there was Onomatopoeia dressed in black, with the bulls eye mask on, and a gun in his hand.   
  
"Well, you wanted me, you got me. Here I am. Now let Barbara go."  
  
"Blam." He pointed a gun at Connor and fired. Connor moved out of the way just in time. Connor picked up an arrow and fired it at him. Onomatopoeia tried moving away from the arrow but he wasn't fast enough and it caught onto his shoulder. He ripped the arrow out and snapped it in half. "Snap," he said. Connor always thought that it was annoying that the only thing the guy ever said were sound effects. Well, that was why he called himself Onomatopoeia.   
  
  
  
Connor lunged at him, knocking him over. He started punching him hard in the face remembering all the pain that he had caused him. Onomatopoeia took hold of his gun and smashed Connor over the head with it. He then kicked him hard in the stomach. Connor was on the floor, dizzy, and unable to move.  
  
"Blam," he said. The word blam meant it all. When Onomatopoeia said blam it meant that he was going to fire his gun. It was all over for Connor now. Blam was the last thing his father heard before he died. Now it was going to be the last thing Connor ever heard.   
  
His life flashed before his eyes. There were so many things that he regretted. There were so many things that he should have done. One thing he shouldn't have done was come here alone. If he hadn't been acting so stupid and let his rage take control of him then he wouldn't be in this position right now. One thing he should have done was tell Dinah how he felt about her. Now she'll never know. He knew that if he was ever going to get out of this somehow then he would tell her how he felt.   
  
Onomatopoeia was about to fire his gun when it suddenly flew out of his hand. "Huh?" He turned around and somebody punched him in the face and he fell to the ground.  
  
"Connor, are you okay?"  
  
"Dinah? Helena? I thought I told you to stay out of this. How did you know I was here anyway?"  
  
"I put a tracking devise on you before you knocked us out." Dinah told him. Helena went over to help Barbara and untied her.  
  
"Barbara, are you okay?" she asked her.  
  
"I'll live. Thank god you got here when you did."  
  
"I can't believe you put a tracking devise on me," Connor said.  
  
"I can't believe you knocked us out with your trick arrow," Dinah responded.  
  
"Well, I guess that makes us even," he told her. She helped him up.  
  
"Are you all right? He hit you pretty hard on the head."  
  
"I'll be fine. How's Barbara?"  
  
"It looks like she'll be okay," Helena said. She picked her up. "I'll carry her to the van. I'll meet you guys there. I just called Reese so they can arrest him." she said referring to Onomatopoeia. Helena left with Barbara.   
  
"I still can't believe you came here by yourself," Dinah said.  
  
"I can't believe you followed me."  
  
"Yeah, well if I hadn't, both you and Barbara would be dead."  
  
"Let's not argue about this right now. We stopped Onomatopoeia and everybody's alright. That's all that really matters."  
  
"You're right." suddenly Dinah heard a rustling. "Did you hear something?" she asked him. Suddenly she saw that Onomatopoeia was conscious and had a gun in his hand pointing to Connor.   
  
"Blam."  
  
"No!" She pushed Connor out of the way and the bullet scraped against her shoulder.  
  
"Dinah!"  
  
"I'm fine. He just got my shoulder." Dinah just saved his life. That was the second time in just five minutes. Even though the bullet only scraped against her shoulder, and it was nothing that stitches couldn't handle, it still didn't depress the rage that was about to make him explode. He saw some blood seeping out of her and he just couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"You son of a bitch!" Onomatopoeia fired at him again.  
  
"Blam, blam, blam," he said. Connor got out of the way and the bullets missed him. He shot an arrow at Onomatopoeia in the arm and kicked the gun out of his hand.   
  
"I'm gonna kill you!" He punched him hard in the face. He started beating him senselessly. He just kept hitting him like he had no control over his body. He hit him harder and harder. He thought about how much this jerk ruined his life. He knew he was going to kill him and nobody could stop him. He didn't care. He picked up an arrow and put it near his throat. "This is for my father."   
  
"Connor, stop. You can't kill him," Dinah said.  
  
"I can and I will."  
  
"Connor, can't you see this is what he wants."  
  
"I don't give a damn about what he wants. All I care about is what I want and I want him dead."  
  
"Killing him won't bring your father back. If you kill him you won't gain anything. You would just have taken away a life. Do you know how hard it was for me when I faced my mother's killer? I wanted to kill him so badly but I didn't. I knew it was wrong. Ever since then I've known that no matter what it's never right to kill somebody.   
  
"Connor, right now, what your feeling, it's just rage. You can't let your anger take control of you. Connor, we don't kill. We don't kill no matter what. Your father wouldn't have wanted this. Just think about your father for a second. He wouldn't want you to become a killer." Connor listened to every word she had just said and he knew what he had to do. He let go of the rage inside of him and threw away the arrow he was holding and just hit Onomatopoeia hard in the face knocking him out.  
  
"Thanks, Dinah. That was the third time today you saved me." Tears started to poor out of his eyes and Dinah went over to him and hugged him. She just held on to him. He didn't know how long they were hugging but when she was holding on to him, she made him feel safe.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next day  
  
They were all in the Clock Tower still celebrating their victory. Then Dinah finally said what she had been dreading to admit since their battle with Onomatopoeia ended. "So, I guess you're going to have to go back to Star City now since there's no reason for you to stay."  
  
"I don't know, I wouldn't say that."  
  
"What do you mean? We stopped Onomatopoeia. You have to go back to Star City now."  
  
"That's what I always thought I would do. I always thought that once I stopped him I would be the vigilante of Star City again. But the problem is, is that I've found another reason to stay in New Gotham."  
  
"And what would that be?" He was nervous from what he was about to say but he knew had to say.  
  
"You."  
  
"What? What do you mean me?"  
  
"I mean you. I want to stay for you. Since I met you my life has become so clear all of a sudden. I don't know why but I just have this feeling like it's the right thing to do. When I was lying there, about to die, the first person I thought about was you."  
  
"You can't just be staying because of me. What about Star City?"  
  
"Green Arrow's been away from Star City for two years now and the city's doing fine without him. There's no major criminals to catch or drug dealers to stop. Right now it's pretty peaceful. While I was gone somebody else probably filled my position as the city's vigilante. Look, Dinah, I like you a lot and I don't want to leave. I want to stay here in New Gotham with you and the other Birds."  
  
"You mean that?"  
  
"Yeah, that is, if you want me to stay."  
  
"Of course I want you to stay." She got up and hugged him.  
  
"Hey, come here." He took her hands and he couldn't believe what he was about to do. He leaned in and kissed her. To his surprise she was kissing him back. They broke apart.  
  
"I'm glad you're staying."  
  
"So am I." He leaned in and kissed her again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
That was the final chapter of Onomatopoeia. What did you think of it? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Did you love it? Did you want to throw up every time you read a new chapter? Please review. I'm thinking about writing a sequel. 


End file.
